Twisted
by salinax
Summary: First fic! I had no idea what to title this, and this just came to mind! Hope y'all enjoy, I think I have an idea of where I want to go with this. ;) Rated K for now, maybe M in later chapters. Language, sexual scenes, etc. Please rate & let me know if I'm any good! :P
1. Chapter 1

6 A.M. It came a lot faster than one would want to think. The brunette rubbed her eyes and reached over to her phone that was already ringing. "Benson.." Olivia groggily spoke into her phone. "Uhh no.. I can be right in." She muttered and hung up her device then swung her legs over the side of the bed. Olivia definitely was _not_ a morning person, but she also knew that early mornings and late shifts always came with this industry. Dedication, Olivia thought to herself. Most days, being dedicated is what got her through it all. Sure, she knew what she was getting into when being transfered to the Special Victims Unit, but the _Sergeant _would rather sacrifice long hours than another woman in need not getting help.

Olivia was rather a quiet person. When she was in the office, she stayed to herself most of the time and did her work. With just being promoted, it helped her come out of her shell. After Cragen left, Olivia didn't know how being in charge would go over. Especially after her and Nick's fallout a few weeks before. The squad had just closed a case and Nick was on edge. A victim was scared for her life while her rapist walked. Olivia knew that they had done everything they could have, but with insufficient evidence, it was bound to happen. "Knock it off, Nick. You _know_ we did everything we could. Ashley is leaving New York and going back to Utah with her family." Olivia groaned annoyed. She was _always_ on the victims' side, even though she knew sometimes it didn't seem that way. "Bullshit, Olivia!" The younger detective snapped back. Olivia stopped in her tracks and turned and looked at him. "_Excuse me?_ You do not... You _will_ not talk to me in that tone, understand?" She spoke coldly. "Enough!" Cragen ordered as he separated the two partners and pulled Olivia into his office. "You need to give him a chance to adjust.. I understand that he has been here for three years, but he just returned from leave." Captian Cragen spoke to his detective. Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and folded her arms over his chest. "You're right, I'm sorry." She muttered. She never liked to admit that she was wrong, even when she knew she was wrong. Cragen nodded and opened up the door for her to step out. Between the case being lost, and not having her partner being there for the full investigation and case, it had been a crazy few weeks. "Go home, Olivia. Come back in two days, that's an order." Don warned and walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really wanted to continue writing tonight so I went on with Chapter 2. I'm pretty excited to test this all out and see where my writing will bring me. (: I know both of these 'chapters' were REALLY short, but I'm awful at novella. Maybe I should just combine two chapters at a time from here on out? Let me know what you think. (:**

** Enjoy & review!**

* * *

**2**

Olivia stepped into the familiar bar. The smell of smoke and whiskey aroused her nostrils. She found her self immediately walking to the bar and ordering a glass of Chardonay. After being on the clock for 72 hours, it definitely called for a drink. She swirled the liquid in her cup around and looked down at it. "Rough case?" A familiar voice asked as she sat next to Olivia. Olivia's head cocked to her side as her jaw dropped. "_Casey Novak?!_" She gasped in shock and then grinned big and hugged her tightly. "Alive and _fairly_ well." The redhead mocked and wrapped her arms around Olivia and hugged her back. It sure had been a while since the two had seen each other, and they were both happy to be in each others company. "Jeeze, Case, you look great. How have you been?" Olivia smiled sipping from her glass. Casey shrugged and downed a shot of whiskey and met her eyes with Olivia. "I could say I've been better.. I.. Uhh, you remember Charlie right?.. Well, I just found out that he.. He overdosed and died." She softly spoke and broke their contact. The detective's eyes went wide as her heart broke for Casey. Charlie was an interesting one.. He gave Casey everything she wanted, but with his condition worsening, she knew that she had to get out of the relationship before it had became worse. "Three years later.. Liv... I loved him.. I _love_ him." The redhead corrected herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey again and hugged her for what seemed like forever. "I am so.. So sorry, Casey.. I could only imagine what you're going through.." Olivia spoke softly into her ear and placed a soft kiss to her temple as she pulled away from the hug and handed her a napkin. Casey sighed and took it and wiped her cheeks and took another shot. "I left Detriot.. I couldn't stand to be there with his family anymore.. Asking me every second they could if I was okay, if I needed anything, what I was going to do.. Goddamn." She laughed sadly. "It's been three weeks.. I came into town a few nights ago. I stopped by the precinct but you weren't there.. I figured you were on call or something." She shrugged and wiped her cheeks again. Olivia frowned and rubbed her arm. "Call me next time, Case. You know I'll be right there for you, _no matter what._" She promised with a reassuring smile.

Olivia was the person to drop everything for the ones she cared about and would rush to their sides. She always put friends before herself. "Enough about my sob story, what the hell have you been up to, _Sergeant?!_" Casey grinned leaning in to hear. Olivia blushed a bit and rolled her eyes playfully. "Work, work, and oh yeah, work." She chuckled and leaned up against the back of the bar and glanced around. "Have you talked to Elliot?" Casey curiously asked. Olivia's face flushed of her tan color and started to feel her stomach turn. "_Elliot put his papers in._" Olivia replayed in her head. Those words burned through her like dry whiskey running down the back of your throat. "Liv... Olivia!" Casey waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. "Huh? Uhh.. No.." She cleared her throat shaking her head. "He.. After he left, that was it. I talked to Kathy once in the following weeks.. She told me not to try to talk to E.. Him anymore." She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. Casey frowned and rubbed Olivia's arm and looked at her with concern. She knew how much Olivia _loved_ Elliot. Or, that's what Casey had _thought._


End file.
